The Green Arrows
by ragsweas
Summary: When a beam of light is struck at the centre of the Star City, it is obvious that Oliver will go on to investigate it. But what he finds is something that he was not really ready for. Set in season 6
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah! A new story! I will be updating Off the Island soon. But meanwhile, please read and review this?**

* * *

"Next turn, four men with guns. You need to move fast."

Oliver frowned. This wasn't good. He braced himself ever so slowly and began walking down.

"Spartan?"

"I have got it, covered man." Oliver heard Diggle say. The man was grunting and by the sounds of it, he was probably kicking a few men.

"Arsenal?"

Oliver slowly took a step forward, carefully taking every step.

"Let's say Speedy and I have got this area covered."

"Yeah big bro, go on."

Truth was, Oliver was scared. It had started something like this.

Oliver was enjoying a simple dinner with Felicity and William at his home. William was babbling about school, like always. Felicity had rubbed off on him, naturally, considering the time they spent together. There they were, having dinner like a normal family when suddenly a beam of light erupted out of nowhere right in the centre of the Glades.

"What is that?"

Both Oliver and Felicity did not know what it was. They needed the help of team Flash to understand this. However, whatever it was, had come and gone in a mere second. They did not have enough time to contact their friends from Central City.

"Suit up?" Felicity had asked.

Oliver had nodded and nodding to William, ran off.

Presently, along with his team, with a few older and a few new members, Oliver was investigating the place where the beam had struck.

It was filled with all kinds of soldiers, trained assassins to simple thugs. His friends were taking care of them as Oliver walked right to the place where the beam had struck.

As he turned, Oliver kicked one of the men and shot an arrow at two others subsequently, before punching the last guy and pushing him down.

"The coast is clear." He heard Felicity say.

Oliver nodded and walked on, looking around. Turn after turn, with no other doors, led to the centre of the building where the light had struck.

"Could you get what it is?" Oliver asked, running along the walls.

"The energy is recognizable," Felicity said, "but I can't really put my finger on it. Even the computer is failing."

"Why don't you try using other methods?"

Oliver froze. "What is William doing there?"

"Oh, he was just enjoying the show," Felicity said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hey, dad."

Oliver grunted and continued. He would have a talk later. Right now, the mission was more important.

He was honestly glad that Thea and Roy had decided to come for this fight. With the members on shot and Diggle still struggling with his tremors, two new members were a good idea.

Oliver froze as he saw a door at the end of the destination. It could be the only possible place where the beam had struck.

Carefully taking each step, Oliver made his way towards the wooden door. As he neared the place, he heard a few voices.

"You aren't real!"

Oliver took a step back, his eyes widened. That...that was his vigilante's voice!

"You aren't real!"

There it was, again, but Oliver was sure that a different person had said it. There were slight differences in the voices that his own. The first one was rather young while the other one was older.

"Why don't we decide this calmly?"

It was again the same way, but this time it was feminine.

"Sure! Maybe over a cup of tea and biscuits?"

Another feminine voice. But not the same one. What was going on?

Oliver knew he needed to work fast. Breaking into a run, Oliver kicked down the door with all his might.

As the door fell and the air cleared, Oliver looked around to see four figures.

Four Green Arrows.

The others looked at him as one said, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I absolutely agree." The older man said.

"Wow."

Oliver could only mirror Felicity's expression. Four other Arrows? Was this the Black Siren's doing?

"Who are you?" the younger of the two women asked.

Oliver looked at her direction. She was thin but strong. Oliver knew her.

"I am the Green Arrow."

"No you're not!"

Oliver looked at the man in confusion. "And you are?"

The man immediately raised his bow and shot an arrow. Oliver moved aside and started pulling out his own arrow when the older woman shouted, "STOP!"

Oliver immediately stopped. He noticed so did all the others. Wow, she reminded Oliver of his mom.

"We are adults here, not kids fighting over a piece of cake!"

The man put down his bow, shaking his head. Oliver took a deep breath and said, "I agree. We have to resolve this carefully."

"And why should we agree with you?" The older man asked.

Oliver looked at the man. He seemed...familiar. In fact, all of them seemed familiar. Could it be because of the hood?

"Because we are in my city. And we play by my rules."

The female grunted. "Now who's being the kid?"

"Tell them this is Earth-1."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Felicity's words. "What?"

"What 'what'?" the woman asked, moving forward. She was by far the calmest of all.

"I have a feeling they are from different earths." Felicity said, breathing heavily. "The energy could be from Cisco's database, that is why I recognize it but can't identify it. Tell them."

Oliver looked at the four Green Arrows in front of him. Maybe it was not such a bad idea.

"This is Earth-1."

The result was immediate. The older man took back a step and so did the two women, clearly understanding what this meant. The man, however, looked unmoved.

"Yeah, and I was never stranded on Lian Yu."

Everybody turned to look at him. "I was."

"So was I."

"I think we all were." Oliver said, taking the lead once more. "Because you are on my earth, I will take the lead and take off my hood. "

"That...is a real bad idea!" Felicity shouted.

"What's a bad idea?" Oliver heard Thea ask.

Oliver ignored them and continued, "And I expect the same from you all."

There was no answer from any of the four. For all he knew, they could all be his doppelgangers. But that would mean Oliver was a woman on some Earth. Now that would be interesting.

"Oliver, don't!"

Oliver ignored Felicity, trusting his gut. Something told him this was necessary. And so, he took of his hood and mask.

There was a stunned silence that followed. Oliver could feel each second slipping away Maybe this was a bad idea. Who knew they were...

"Oliver?"

Oliver's eyes widened at the voice. It wasn't the vigilante voice, no, it was a voice he hadn't heard in over five years.

"Tommy?"

The younger man took off his Hood and stared at Oliver for a whole second. Oliver could just stare at his dead best friend. Well, not so dead anymore.

"Is that Tommy Merlyn?" Felicity said as William asked, "Who's Tommy Merlyn?"

"Tommy?" Thea momentarily froze. "What about him?"

"You're alive." Tommy said. He smiled and then actually laughed. "You're alive! I- I saw you die."

"And I saw you die." Oliver admitted, slowly. "Twice, if I may add."

Tommy laughed. "This can't be real."

"Indeed it can't." The older man said as he pulled off is hood.

Oliver turned white, looking at the face he hadn't seen for years. "Dad?"

"Robert?" the older woman took off her hood, revealing a very alive and rather strong Moira Queen, staring at her dead husband. "This can't be happening!"

"I saw all of you die." The last woman said and everybody turned to see Laurel Lance staring at the four other Green Arrows. "This can't be true."

For all Oliver could think, this was a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for such amazing response! I really did not expect it!**

 **Adela: Thank you! Hope you like this as well.**

 **cmtaylor531: Thank you! Hope this is good enough too!**

* * *

Oliver wanted to spend at least a few more minutes staring at the faces he knew would disappear soon. But being the protector of Star City meant that somewhere, somebody would think of getting back to him.

"Oliver, incoming!"

Oliver broke out of is trance as he heard the footsteps behind him.

"Hood up!" he said. Nobody went against his wishes. As five hoods were drawn down, five arrows were pulled out of their quivers and as soon as men appeared in the turning, five years were shot with exact precision.

As every single man fell down with a groan, Oliver turned to face the other Arrows. "We need to get moving."

Nobody protested as he moved out. Following him, all four made their way towards the exit.

"Ollie?" Oliver heard Thea speak as he moved out. "What was that about Tommy?"

"I will explain thing once we are out of this place Speedy." He muttered, before turning swiftly.

"Speedy?" he heard is mother-no, Moira's doppelganger- speak up. "Oliver, please tell me you have not got your sister involved here."

Oliver turned to face the woman who was standing just behind him.

"I would love to, but it won't be the truth."

"Oliver!"

Oliver ignored the cries of everyone as he walked out. He didn't really have time to explain Thea's involvement in is team right now. He needed to get to the base and he needed to do it fast.

"Felicity, get William out of there."

"As much as I would love to Oliver," Felicity whispered, "He is asleep. And he is a sweetheart when he sleeps. I don't want to wake him up. And I am not exactly strong enough to carry him."

Oliver gritted his teeth, moving out. He faced no more soldiers, courtesy of his team members, obviously.

As soon as he walked out of the building, he was surrounded by his three team members.

Everyone froze at looking at the others, except Oliver himself.

"Man, I need to contact Curtis again." Johan muttered, "I am having hallucinations."

"You are not having hallucinations," Oliver muttered.

Roy cocked his head. "So there just happens to be five Green Arrows? I didn't know we had added more members."

"Roy Harper-Is that you?"

Oliver turned to face his father's doppelganger. Thankfully, he had neither taken off the voice modulator nor taken off the hood.

"Um, yeah?"

"I thought you retired."

Thea shook her head in annoyance. "Ollie, what were you saying about Tommy?"

Instead of answering, Oliver turned to John. "Is the place clear?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Let's go to the lair. We will talk."

* * *

As eight confused people walked in the lair, Felicity greeted everyone with a smile.

"Rough day?"

Oliver grunted as he pulled off his hood and walked forward to put down his quiver and bow. Thea, Roy and John moved to the other side enough to get a clear view of everyone.

All the other four Green Arrows pulled down their hoods. Everyone had the same look of confusion.

Everyone's reaction varied. Thea's eyes widened as she clutched on to Roy who held her protectively, looking confusingly at the newcomers. John turned to look at Felicity who had the same look of surprise as him. Oliver walked to the team and shook his head.

"All right. Before any questions arise, let me get one thing straight. None of these people is hallucinations and this is not a trap for any of you. All of us are as confused as the other. So we don't really have any answers."

Everybody nodded in unison. It was clear by everyone's looks they understood the situation.

"Great," Oliver muttered. "Felicity, do we have a change of clothes for everyone?"

"Huh?" she turned to Oliver with confusion. "Um, we might have one for Tommy Merlyn-or his doppelganger. What do I call you?"

"Tommy's good." He answered with a smile.

Felicity nodded, still nervous. "Yeah, you have the same build as Oliver. Mr Queen. You, on the other hand, will be able to fit in John's clothes."

"What?" Johan turned to Felicity with confusion. "Felicity, I only have one set."

"Well, then manage?"

"I can survive in these." Robert queen supplied. "I have lived through worse."

"You don't have to." Oliver cut in, rather strongly. "I'll go home and get something. Thea, come with me please."

Thea nodded numbly, her eyes not leaving anyone of the others. As she walked towards Oliver, he himself turned to the four Arrows.

"We will discuss once you are fresh and relaxed."

"I don't think I'll be able to relax," Laurel spoke up. She looked around with interest, "I need answers."

"So do all of us, Laurel." Moira supplied, smiling.

Laurel looked at the older woman. "Do you know how weird it is to see someone you know but is not really the same person?"

Oliver pulled Thea out, sending John and Felicity a nod before disappearing into the lift.

* * *

"This is crazy."

Oliver couldn't help but agree as he pulled out a huge shirt from his collection. Thea had already gotten clothes that would fit Laurel and Moira-or at least, their doppelgangers.

"How are you sure they are not here to kill us?"

Oliver looked at Tea. She had just seen all the dead people she hadn't seen for years. Oliver really couldn't blame her for being cynical.

"I know," Oliver said with surety, getting Thea's attention. "Thea, it's going to be fine."

Thea nodded as Oliver threw her the shirt. They needed to get back fast.

* * *

As Oliver entered the lair, fully dressed, he saw a rather interesting sight.

Moira and Laurel were chatting away over coffee, still dressed in their hoods. The two woman seemed to be getting on quite well. On one side, Tommy was happily using Oliver's equipment, changed. John and Roy were nowhere to be seen.

However, the best thing he saw was probably Robert Queen talking to William. Felicity was just standing a few paces away, staring at them lovingly.

As soon as she heard the lift enter, she turned and walked to the brother-sister duo.

"Where's John and Roy?" Oliver asked as she came near them.

"They took their leave. Said this was too much for one day."

"What is going on?" Thea asked, staring at the scene.

"William woke up and saw everyone," Felicity explained. "I was trying to dig up some clothes for Tommy. He naturally got scared but Mr Queen got him to calm down and he has been telling rather embarrassing stories about you to your son. I didn't know you liked Barbie when you were young, Oliver."

"You liked Barbie?" Thea almost laughed, turning to look at her brother who was red. "Wait, so the Barbie that I found in your wardrobe was indeed yours and not Laurel's?"

Oliver refused to meet their eyes as he walked towards his son and his father's doppelganger.

William was the first one to spot him. "Hey, Dad!"

Oliver put up a smile, ignoring everyone's stares. "Hey, buddy. Having a nice time?"

"Yeah." William laughed. "I didn't know you liked cars."

"Oh he had a collection when he was your age," Robert said with a laugh. "Or at least, my Oliver did."

"I did." Oliver cut in, avoiding confusion. "I must still have it somewhere. William, why don't you go and do some work with Felicity. I need to talk to...him."

William looked at Robert and ten nodded before running off. As soon as he ran off, Robert turned to Oliver.

"I am sorry if I crossed a line, but he was scared and I had to comfort him."

Oliver nodded. Robert sighed, massaging his temples. "makes me wonder if I have a grandson back home."

Oliver felt a lump in his throat. He was probably dead in the world that Robert Queen had come from.

"Your wife would know." Oliver supplied. He couldn't say, mom or Moira.

"She would, yes. If she was alive."

Oliver felt an ache in his heart. A feeling of dread he had not felt in a long time. Handing over the clothes to Robert, he said, "Freshen up. I am sure we have things to talk about."

* * *

 **So, I am open to idea. What theories and stories do you ahve for all teh Green Arrows?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The right of Tommy's story belongs to LVCEBREROS. All other is mine.**

 **Tempe4Boot: Thank you! Here's an update!**

 **The Way of life- 447: Thank you! I am sorry for the long wait but...exams *shrugs* Hope this is good enough.**

* * *

Oliver drummed his fingers on the table as everyone waited for Laurel's doppelganger to come in. Things would be confusing in Star City with Black Siren posing as Laurel Lance and now a Laurel from another Earth there. Not to mention Tommy, his mom and his Dad as well.

"I am here."

Oliver looked up and nodded as Laurel took one of the empty seats on the table. William had been sent away for a while. Detective Lance, thankfully, did not ask many questions. Now, Oliver, Thea, Felicity, Doppelganger Tommy, Doppelganger Moira, Doppelganger Robert and Doppelganger Laurel sat around the table, all wondering where to start.

"I will start," Oliver said, standing up in his true Mayor fashion. "I am Oliver Queen. I am assuming all of you know me."

Tommy snorted at Oliver's words, shaking his head fondly. Oliver hid a smirk as he continued. "You all are from different Earths. I am assuming that. This is Earth-1. Do you know which Earth are you from?"

Everybody nodded, except Laurel. "I did not even know that different Earth existed."

Oliver nodded. "No problem. We will get Cisco to work on it. Now, who would like to start?"

Everybody looked at each other. Where to start, what to explain?

"I will begin," Tommy finally said, looking at everyone. "But, let me just say, I can be very, very boring."

Thea chuckled fondly. God, she missed Tommy!

"My name is Tommy Merlyn. I am the son of Malcolm Merlyn, God knows why. I am from Earth-29."

Oliver nodded, gesturing Tommy to continue.

"I guess I will start from where I became the Arrow. Well, I went on Queen' Gambit, instead of Oliver."

Oliver's eyes widened. "What about Sara?"

Tommy looked at his best friend. "She was there. You, or rather, my Oliver form my Earth, had to leave at the last moment because Laurel called you. You-I mean, he asked me to go so that Sara was not caught. The gambit sank, I was marooned on an island called..."

"Lian yu." Moira completed. Everyone looked at her. She looked up with apologetic eyes. "That is my story as well. Except, my Oliver or Sara did not go. It was just me and my husband."

Robert gently pressed his temples. "What happened to my...counterpart? On both of your earths?"

"I am from Earth 16," Moira said, taking deep breaths. "Robert...made it to the island. Two years we tried to escape and trained with Yao Fei. On our third year there, Edward Fyers caught up to us and..."

Moira closed her eyes, refusing to finish. Everybody was silent. Tommy shook his head and said, "Mr Queen in my world was shot on the island as well. Fyers' men caught up with us at the end of the first year."

Robert nodded gravely. Oliver found himself smiling sadly at the memory. "My dad didn't even make it to the island."

Everyone looked at Oliver, who refused to meet anyone's eyes. Thea gently slipped an arm around her brother, rubbing his back. "He had a gun, he killed the captain and then shot himself so that I could live."

Everyone's eyes widened at that. Robert, however, nodded gravely. "I would have done the same for my son. But he never survived the cold. It was too much for him."

Oliver looked up to see his dad's doppelganger. This was so real. Why was he being tortured this way?

"What about you Laurel?"

Everyone's eyes snapped to Felicity who had asked this question. The said woman looked up and shook her head. "My story is different. The Gambit never did take off and there was no sinking. On my Earth, as you call it, I had a perfect life. I wasn't really close to Oliver Queen, I just knew him as Tommy's friend."

Everybody's eyes widened at that. That was new.

"Tommy, my Tommy that is," she said, looking at the Tommy in front of her, "He was serious about us. He proposed, we were supposed to get married, when the Undertaking happened five years ago."

Everybody froze. Of course, it was the wretched Undertaking. Robert looked away guiltily, thinking about his involvement in the operation. Moira and Tommy began thinking about the wretched Undertaking. Oliver and Felicity shared a look as Laurel continued.

"He died trying to save me. After the Undertaking, Malcolm Merlyn accepted he was behind the earthquake. Crime worsened and I decided to train and become a vigilante in order to reduce the crime in the city. Oliver in my world helped me as much as he could. I have been doing this for about two years now."

Oliver nodded. "All right. You don't have to tell us anything else. Except, how did you all get here?"

Everyone looked up. Felicity decided to take over the conversation. "We saw a beam of light right where you all were found. We believe it was some kind of inter-dimensional portal. Can you tell us what was going on before you were transported here? Tommy?"

Tommy nodded. "Um, yeah. I was kind of helping Flash, you know him?"

Felicity nodded.

"Yeah, well my wife works with him..."

"Your wife?" Laurel asked, confused.

Tommy looked at the woman apologetically. "In my world, Laurel kind of hates me cause she blamed me for her sister's death even though she was not really dead. So I am not romantically involved with her. My wife is Caitlin Snow."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Everyone turned to look at Felicity. Her eyes were literally popping out.

"You and Caitlin? How did you meet? What, did our Caitlin know our Tommy? Did anyone know about this? This is amazing! I mean, not really 'amazing' amazing. But just surprising. And now I am babbling. Perfect."

As Felicity stopped talking, everyone looked at her. Her cheeks began to glow as she tried to hide behind Oliver of all people. Thea tried to hide her laughter through coughing. It was Robert who finally spoke up.

"No matter which Earth, Felicity Smoak, you never change."

Felicity looked up and smiled. "Felicity Smoak-Queen Actually. I should really stop talking!"

As another round of silence began, everybody was too shocked to continue the conversation. It was finally Moira who broke the silence.

"Damien Darhk."

Oliver looked at her with confused eyes.

"I was fighting Damien Darhk," Moira explained, "As he suddenly opened some kind of portal. I was going to attack him when I fell through it and reached here."

"I was fighting with Supergirl," Laurel said and everybody sat up straight. "You have her here right?"

"Actually, no." Thea finally spoke up. "She comes here often though, from her Earth."

Laurel nodded. "Anyways, I was fighting with her when I was it with some kind of extraterrestrial weapon and then I found myself here."

Everyone turned to Robert, who chuckled lightly. "I have the most boring story, I am afraid. I was just getting ready when a portal opened in my lair and I was thrown here."

"That is actually very interesting," Felicity spoke up. "This means that someone was actually trying to gather all of you here."

"But why?" Thea looked confusingly at Oliver. Oliver shook his head.

"We will think about it tomorrow," Oliver said, standing up. "We all need to rest. I believe my place would be a good idea."

* * *

 **So, introductions over. We get to real plot the next day. What do you think? Some scenes you want to see? Tell me in the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A new morning in Star City meant a new day of challenges for the Queen family. The present challenge in front of Thea Queen was to accept that her parents and half-brother, who were dead, were back. Only, not from the dead but from another Earth. And that she was unable to cook.

"Having problems?"

Thea turned to see Roy staring at her, a small smile on his lips.

"Um, hey!" she looked at Roy with a smile before turning back to the stove. "Yeah, the egg's not coming right."

"How can anybody mess up eggs?" Roy asked, walking up to Thea. Thea scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea what I am capable of."

Thea shook her head as Roy slipped his arms around Thea's waist. She found herself smiling even more and if possible, blushing a bit. This was a good life and Thea really wanted it to be permanent.

"Need any help?' e whispered into her ear. Thea put down the pan and slowly turned in Roy's embrace. Slipping an arm around Roy's neck, she looked at him.

"Maybe," she said slowly. Before she knew, she was kissing Roy.

"I really missed you," Roy said, between the breaks. Thea pulled him closer, giggling like a school girl. "I missed you too."

"Clearly not a sight I was hoping for in the morning."

Thea and Roy immediately let go of each other as they turned to face none other than Robert Queen. Roy ran back a few steps as Thea pushed her ear behind her ears.

That was awkward.

* * *

Oliver woke up to find himself very...unsettled. All the people dear to him were there, only, it wasn't them. How messed up was his life?

As the sun rose, a thought came to Oliver. If he was going to be fighting alongside these people, which he was pretty sure he was going to, he needed to know what were their strengths and weaknesses. Because whether they liked it or not, he was in charge and he needed to take care of his city.

* * *

Laurel woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. This was her bed in her house or at the secret location back in the glades. Where was she?

As the events of the last night came back to her, Laurel found herself groaning. Great! She was struck on some other Earth which she did not even know existed with a doppelganger of the love of her life who was married to some other woman.

Cursing her life, Laurel sat up. An assortment of clothes was kept on the chair for her.

Quickly freshening up, she changed into a comfortable t-shirt and pants. As soon as she walked out of her room, she ran into Tommy's doppelganger.

Perfect.

* * *

Tommy had woken up a bit tensed in the morning, ready in combat mode before he realized he was on Earth one. Taking deep breaths, Tommy began plotting. He didn't have a way out and he really trusted Oliver of that place. All he needed to do was play along.

Tommy took out a mirror from his hood. He wanted to say something, but instead just touched the reflective surface before putting it back in.

Getting ready for the morning, he got out of his room only to run into Laurel's doppelganger.

As the events of the last night became clearer, he realized that for her he was a lost love. Now, he never had feelings for Laurel back on his Earth. Okay, maybe that was a lie. He did have a tiny crush on her. But that was years ago. Now, this was hell.

"Hi," Hi? Tommy thought, 'Wha the hell is hi?'

"Hey," Laurel gave a strained smile. "Enjoying the stay?"

Tommy laughed, shaking his head. "Just started."

Laurel nodded as the two made their way to the living room.

* * *

"Hey Dad," Thea said lamely. God, she had come to the terms of her father's death years ago. Why was the universe torturing her?

"Dad?"

Thea turned to see a bewildered Robert staring at her.

"Um, yeah?" she said lamely. What, did the guy not want to be addressed as the same because he was from a different earth?

Robert raised an eyebrow. "I did not know I had a daughter."

Thea chuckled darkly. "You don't."

"What?"

Thea shook her head. "Nothing. How do I address you?"

Robert sighed. "I don't know. I don't have a daughter back home. I have a son."

"Yeah," Thea nodded, turning back to her eggs, "Ollie."

"No," Robert walked in the kitchen as Roy moved protectively towards Thea. "Amell. My second son. Oliver...died years ago."

Thea mentally cursed herself. He had told the story last night. How could she forget?

"I am sorry," Thea said. "I didn't realize."

"It's all right," Robert waved the concern away. "So, dad huh? My doppelganger had a daughter back here? Who is involved with Roy Harper?"

Roy nodded. "You know me well back on your earth?"

Robert nodded. "You worked with me for a while."

* * *

"This isn't normal, I hope?"

Oliver was set up in the training area as Doppelganger Laurel and Tommy stared at him with bemused expressions. Oliver turned to look at the two of them, a pained expression crossing him before he shook his head.

"No," he said, "It is a practice time because I need to assess you both.

"Is this honestly necessary?" The newer doppelganger of Laurel asked as Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Oliver stated with a huff. "If we're going to be working together, I have to gauge your skills. It'll help me strategically plan out how we will handle a combat scenario when-"

"When whatever brought us all here decides to show themselves?" The doppelganger Tommy finished a mischievous grin on his face.

Oliver gives him a look of mild annoyance and points at him. "Don't do that."

Tommy smirks at Oliver. "We were just in the same wavelength. No need to get upset."

"Don't mind him, he just tends to get a little huffy when he's frustrated." Felicity retorts as she and William walked over to the computer console, a bowl of popcorn in her left hand and her tablet in her right.

"Thought you were running specs on the anomaly caused by the portal?" Oliver asked his wife, trying to regain control of the situation. These doppelgangers were making him more uncomfortable than he thought.

"I am. I sent what I've scanned so far to STAR Labs while my equipment does the further analysis. Cisco should send me what he found out soon... I hope." Felicity at super speed.  
Tommy smiled at Felicity. "If anyone can find out what's going on, it's Team Flash."

Oliver glances at his son. "Don't you have homework or something else to do other than be here?"

"Nope. I finished up way before these guys showed up." William replied, motioning towards doppelganger Tommy and Laurel while taking the bowl from Felicity's hand. "Besides, think it'd be pretty cool to watch you fight people who aren't actively trying to kill us."

"Not fighting, sparring. There's a difference." Oliver insisted.

"Doesn't mean we're going easy on you, Ollie." Doppelganger Laurel said, smiling.

Hearing her voice say 'Ollie' made Oliver wince, Tommy and Felicity, being the only ones to notice.

"So... Which one of you wants to go first?" Oliver asked.

"Um, shouldn't we wait for your Mr and Mrs Queen? Don't you want to 'gauge' them?" Tommy asked, trying to break the tension.

"I don't want to pressure them to anything right now. I don't want to seriously injure either of them." Oliver stated.

"Okay, you'd rather hurt us instead?" Laurel teased.

"I think what he's trying to say is 'they're old and we can bounce back faster', right?" Tommy teased the doppelganger of his best friend.

Oliver shook his head with mild annoyance then motions for Tommy to step up. "And congratulations, you just volunteered."

Doppelganger Laurel bit her bottom lip to stifle a laugh, as Felicity and William snickered at that. They knew how Oliver was serious which added to their amusement.

Tommy hung his head and pouted. Seeing Oliver's face, he sighed. "Guess I had that coming."

He walked to the training area of the lair where Oliver stood as Laurel walked over to Felicity and William to watch the show. He glanced at the doppelganger of Laurel then back at Oliver.

"She's right, by the way. I'm not gonna go easy just because you happen to look exactly like my-"

Suddenly, Oliver took a swing at the doppelganger of Tommy Merlyn with his right arm only he is met by a surprise, Tommy had deflected the punch by catching Oliver's fist with his hand. Oliver's shocked expression is matched by Tommy's devilish grin.

"Really? A cheap shot?" Tommy grinned.

Oliver failed to hide his own smile while he stared Tommy down. "Can't fault me for the attempt, can you?"

With almost lightning fast speed, Tommy hit Oliver with a hard kick to the abdomen and used the momentum of the strike to send Oliver backwards a bit.

"Whoa!" was what came out of all the three spectators mouth.

"They are good," Laurel whispered, earning a nod from Felicity.

"I am going to get beaten up. Bad." Se proclaimed as Felicity gave her an awkward pat.

"Well then, with the handshake out of the way, let's do this," Tommy said, getting into a fighting stance.

Oliver regained his footing and stared at Tommy. He cracked a smile, knowing that this was going to go well, then got into a fighting stance.

Oliver and Tommy exchanged strikes and punches, both men were evenly matched until Oliver blocked one of Tommy's punches and elbows Tommy in the chin, causing Tommy to fall to the ground and roll on the floor hard.

"Oooh. That looked liked it hurt." Doppelganger Laurel remarked as Felicity winced at Tommy's pain and William's jaw hit the floor.

Tommy breathes heavily and touches his face, the pain vibrating on his jaw. He laughs despite the pain which confuses Oliver.

"Is something funny?" Oliver asked.

Tommy gets into a kneeling position and looks up at Oliver. "You played right into my hands, Ollie." He teased.

Oliver goes to bring down his fist for another punch only to have his fist go through Tommy's face. His eyes widen in horror as 'Tommy' vanishes into thin air.

Oliver stands where he stood in stunned silence while Felicity and doppelganger Laurel seem taken aback by this as well.

William was the first to speak up. "Where'd he go?" He asked, stating what everyone was thinking.

"Neat trick, huh?"

Everyone looks around and see a shimmer of energy manifest on the wall across from Oliver. The energy dissipates and they find Tommy leaning against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Oliver asked in surprise.

"Just a glamour. A simple illusion that I can control." Tommy explained.

"Okay... Follow up question: how were you able to do that?" Laurel asked, just as surprised as Oliver was at what had happened.

Tommy laughed at their bewildered expressions. "This never gets old."  
"Tommy," Oliver all but growled. Tommy was enjoying it, no doubt.  
Oliver put his arm out and touched Tommy's chest, his hand not going through the body gave him a sense of relief. He swallowed and points at Tommy. "Start talking."

Tommy nodded and prepared for the explanation he had to give to people who discovered this. "I'm a Homomagi."

* * *

Moira woke up, looking around to find the new place she was in. She did not like it.

Moira Queen was a controlling woman and she did not like when things went against her wishes.

Getting up from the bed, she slipped on a dress. Looking at it carefully, Moira realized that it was something similar to what she owned back at her earth.

Freshening up quickly, she walked out to see Robert and Thea, along with someone called 'Roy' in the kitchen. Moira sighed. This was the life they were supposed to have. Not the one where they are all running for their lives. What had their world come to?

She cleared her throat, causing everyone to turn."Good morning."

"Good morning Mom!" Thea said, before mentally cursing herself and saying, "Or anything else you want to be addressed as? Cause I am calling this guy Robbie now."

Moira chuckled as she walked towards the trio. "I am absolutely fine with Mom. My Thea calls me Momzilla, so yes, I am fine with being called mom."

"Great!" Thea murmured, before looking at the two doppelgangers. "Why don't you two catch up? Let me make breakfast."

"I hope that only involves breakfast," Robert teased, causing Thea and Roy to turn red as she practically shoved the two out of the kitchen.

Once the two Queens were out, Moira and Roberts exchanged a glance. What were they supposed to say to each other?

* * *

"A whoeemagi?" Felicity stated with a perplexed look on her face.

Tommy smiled at everyone's state of confusion, all too familiar to him by that point. "On my Earth, the Homomagi are beings who possess powerful magical abilities. I got them from my mom's side of the family."

"So, you're like a wizard or something?" William asked.

"I prefer the term 'sorcerer' but... Yeah, guess you could say I'm a wizard." Tommy said a good-natured smile on his face. "Among other things."

Oliver stared at him, trying to get a read on him. This version of Tommy had the charm and wit his Tommy had but he knew there was something underneath the surface. He noticed the doppelganger's hands and the largely faded scars on each one of them. Those looked older than ones he himself had gotten years ago.

Childhood trauma, perhaps?

"So, if that was a 'glamour', how was Oliver able to hit you?" Felicity asked. "It's just an illusion, right?"

"Oh, I can use glamours and other types of illusion casting to manipulate my opponents as well as anyone within range of my spell," Tommy explained the physics of how he did what he did. "It causes them to tire themselves out until-"

"You can deliver the final blow." Laurel finished.

"Exactly." Tommy gave a grin to Laurel, making her blush. Tommy seemed to ignore it before continuing "Should've seen the look on Dahrk's face. He was not expecting that when we squared off the first time." Tommy gloated.

"Strategy is good to have in combat... But you seem to rely on it too much." Oliver pointed out.

"I sure hope not. I try not to use a lot my stronger spells in battle. I can end up passing out and leaving myself vulnerable for some low rent thug to take me out." The double told Oliver. "I use whatever is at my disposal whether it be my magic or my arrows."

"And it's no different than using trick arrows." Doppelganger Laurel chimed in. "I have a lot of neat little gadget arrows I use. Makes getting the jump on a room full of goons a lot easier."

"I use trick arrows too, only most of them are magically charged," Tommy said, plucking one of his arrows from his quiver. He grabbed his bow and looked at the archery target hanging up. "May I?" He asked

Oliver shrugged. "Be my guest."

Tommy placed the arrow on the bow and took aim at the target. He stares at it as the others look on in anticipation.

Tommy's eyes flash a silver aura as the arrow starts to glow in an orange-red hue as runic writing glows on the base. He releases the arrow that bursts into flames and hits the target, engulfing it in flames.

The women and the teenager exclaim in horror as Oliver goes to grab a fire extinguisher to put out the fire.

"Sorry, my bad. I got it." Tommy waves his right hand at the flaming target and a gust of wind extinguished the fire.

"Take it that's the FIRE arrow?" Oliver asked angrily.

"Think that's painfully obvious." Tommy joked.

William spoke up and asked Tommy. "Can you teach me to do that?"

Oliver turned and glared at his son.

Felicity whispered to the young man. "That's definitely a 'no'."

* * *

 **So...What do you think? Tommy has magic and Laurel uses tech...wha about Robert and Moira? Any ideas? And who exactly did bring these people to Erath-1. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mjf2468: Thanks a lot for your reviews! I am glad you like the plot and the story. I hope you like this chapter as well. All your questions will probably be answered in the next chapter!**

* * *

"So..."

That was a bad conversation starter, Robert realized. But it wasn't like he had anything else to say to Moira. The two of them had not shared a very good relationship before she had passed away by Slade's hands.

"How are you?"

Moira allowed herself to smile as she looked at Robert. "I had forgotten how awkward you could be for a CEO."

Robert couldn't help but chuckle as the woman moved and seated herself. Robert followed her, taking the chair just opposite to her.

"You mentioned I survived the sinking," Robert said as a matter of fact. "Or, your version of me did."

"Yes."

Moira's answer was short and simple. Robert was getting on edge. Really, why was he getting so awkward around his own wife?

 _Because she isn't your own wife._

Robert shook his head. Moira smiled at Robert's discomfort. "Why don't we choose a safe topic for discussion where neither of us has to get awkward."

Robert rubbed his temples and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Moira nodded. "So, any particular reason you have been asking Thea to call you 'Robbie'?"

Robert chuckled. "It was her idea. I don't have a daughter back home, but a son. His name is Amell and I wasn't sure how to be around a daughter."

Moira smiled kindly. "Well, let me tell you, my Robert was quite wonderful around our daughter."

Robert smiled. "That sounds good."

"I told you they would be awake!"

The two turned to see Oliver, Tommy and Laurel make their way towards the table. From the looks of it, Oliver was irritated, Laurel amused and Tommy his usual chirpy self. It did not look good.

"Mrs Queen, Mr Queen," Tommy greeted, before taking the seat beside Moira's. "Your son's doppelganger is a positive ass."

"I am sorry?" Robert almost growled as Moira chuckled.

Ignoring Robert's aggressive behaviour, Tommy continued, "He fights dirty. He doesn't like when I use my tricks. I don't like him."

"Oh shut up jerk!" Oliver said, quickly seating himself beside Robert. A small smile etched on his lips as he saw his son coming closer to him. "You put my target on fire and have now corrupted my son, making him think about becoming a-sorcerer!"

"Hey!" Tommy pointed his finger at Oliver. "There's nothing wrong with becoming a sorcerer! I am one and I am cool!"

Laurel sighed as she took the other seat between those two men. "You really need to take a break. He was just showing off what he does best!"

Oliver looked accusingly at Laurel. "You are kidding me, right? You are actually taking his side?"

Laurel smirked as she shifted towards Tommy. "He was my fiancée."

Tommy whooped before saying, "I am married, though. If Caitlin finds out about this, I am going to get frozen, bad."

Oliver snorted as Laurel shook her head. "I understand Tommy."

"Breakfast's ready!"

Oliver immediately stood up, helping take some plates from Thea as they put down mugs and plates for everyone. They fell into a familiar routine, as except Roy, everyone knew what the other would take. Roy pulled another chair as he seated himself in between Mrs Queen and Thea, who in turn sat on the other side of Robert.

"Why don't we choose a safer topic?" Robert said, pouring his coffee, "Something we all can talk about without shouting."

"A very good idea Robert," Moira said, before looking pointedly at Oliver, "What exactly were you thinking when you recruited your sister on your team?"

Oliver froze for the moment as Moira turned to Laurel and Tommy, "And please tell me you two have not done the same."

Laurel immediately raised her hand in defence as Tommy looked at Oliver with one of their secret guilt looks.

"Not you too Tommy!"

Tommy mumbled a sorry before saying, "In my defence, it was all speedy."

"Mine too," Oliver nodded as Thea shot him a glare, "It was her decision to come on the team and since she wasn't underage, I couldn't stop her."

"She is your sister Oliver!" Moira said, "I know you have been trying to protect her but be careful."

"It was Malcolm Merlyn's fault," Roy mumbled, before earning a glare from both Thea and Oliver.

"Malcolm Merlyn?" Moira said the name with such a sneer that it disgusted everyone, "What right does he have in Thea's life?"

Oliver sighed. "Mom, no need to pretend."

Tommy nodded awkwardly, "We know."

"Wait," laurel said looking around in confusion, "Thea is Oliver's sister?"

Thea scoffed. "And Tommy's. Why?"

"Back on my Earth, she is a Merlyn. Malcolm and Rebecca's daughter."

Tommy almost choked on his coffee. "My mom's alive on your Earth?"

Laurel looked at everyone's expectant faces before shaking her head. "I am afraid she dies a few years after Thea's birth in Glades."

Tommy deflated. In all the bloody earths, why did her mother have to die? If she didn't die, there would be no undertaking. What a wonderful life!"

Moira snapped her attention to Tea. "What do you mean by 'Tommy's'? And what exactly did the two of you mean by, 'we know'?"

Tommy and Oliver exchanged a glance before Tommy shrugged.

"Who is Thea's father on your earth?"

"Why, Robert of course!"

Oliver and Tommy nodded simultaneously. "Well, that explains it. On mine, and I am guessing Tommy's Earth, Thea's biological father is Malcolm."

Robert choked on his coffee before looking at Moira. Moira, in turn, looked red.

"That's impossible! Malcolm is nothing more than a good friends-well, was. Thea is a Queen."

Oliver nodded as Tommy cocked his head, "Well, on my Earth, Mr Queen cheated a lot so you too thought..."

Robert turned red before saying, "Can we please choose another topic which is not awkward?"

Thea chuckled. "I don't think such a topic exists among us."

A loud crash was heard from the main room of the lair. Everybody turned to see Felicity and William run into the room.

"We under attack?" Thea asked, mildly annoyed.

"No, I just like dragging teenage boys into hiding places for fun," Felicity said in mid panic, not before realizing that came out wrong. "Totally not what I meant. YES, we are under attack!"

Without waiting for instructions, all the green arrows ran out of the room and into action as Thea nodded to Felicity.

"Keep him safe." Thea calmly ordered.

"Done and done," Felicity said frantically as she and William hid behind large storage containers.

Tommy rushed into the room last and saw Oliver, Roy and Laurel trying to fend off several figures in black as Moira and Robert grabbed their own quivers and bows. The three were overwhelmed by the numbers and are being held down in submission.

"Terrific," Tommy said in a deadpan manner.

Robert adjusted his equipment, staring at the figures in fury as Oliver, Roy and Laurel fought the figures off.

"Just what I wanted," Moira snorted, "the League of Assassins."

* * *

 **THE LEAGUE OF ASSASINS!**

 **Let us just say I personally hated the last few episodes and though we are going to have Nyssa come in with the problem, it is going to be different from what is shown in the show. And no, my Roy is not going anywhere.**

 **So, what do you think? Review people!**

 **Next update: 23** **rd** **April.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry for a bit late update, but my wifi had purposefully stopped working!**

 **Co-Author: LVCEBREROS, most of the scenes are written by both of us.**

 **LVCEBREROS: Thank you!**

 **Mjf2468: thank you! I think all your questions will be answered in upcoming chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea.**

* * *

Moira immediately charged at one of the figures as it made its way towards her. Robert pulled out arrows from his quiver as he began firing them at the figures in black as Tommy exchanged punches and strikes with his opponents.

But no matter what they did, the people just began to fill in faster than ever.

Thea grunted, blocking a punch from one of the men. "I thought the League was disbanded!"

"It was," Oliver shouted, shooting one of the arrows at the figure trying to run in.

Laurel pulled out an arrow from her quiver and touched a few things, before firing it in the middle. It struck a man in his chest and then he met with an electric shock. Allowing herself to smile at the victory, she pulled out another arrow and shot it in the centre of the room and as soon as it touched the ground, there was an explosion that threw many off.

"Did you just use an explosive arrow in my house?" Oliver shouted.

Laurel rolled her eyes. "Thank me Later, Oliver."

Roy punched a guy before asking, "How did you get those made?"

Laurel kicked one of the guys, before answering, "Thanks to Winn."

"Who?" came Tommy's voice form a distance. Turning, Laurel found him standing on a chair and firing random arrows.

"Fight now, talk later!" Robert commanded, before exchanging another strike with one of his opponents.

Oliver grunted in response, happy that someone was as serious as him.

The people began to lessen. There were dead bodies around and Oliver knew the press was going to have a field day.

He fired one more arrow as the last of the men fell. The only who remained now were two figures at a distance, staring at them.

As everyone took a moment to catch their breath, the two shouted something in Arabic.

Thea looked around in confusion. "What did they say?"

"Translation later Speedy," Tommy said, before jumping down the chair and coming right beside Thea. To their immense surprise, Moira stood in front of both of them, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Over my dead body!" she said through gritted teeth.

"You know what they mean?" Roy asked, hoping to catch up.

"I can read minds." Moira supplied and at the bewildered faces around, she shrugged, "I am a meta-human."

Tommy chuckled, "And you decided to tell us that now because what better time to drop a bomb like this than a middle of the battle?"

Throwing one last grin in Tommy's direction, Moira lunged forward, single handedly taking the two figures. Everyone was in shock at the way she moved-it was unnatural for her age. But it was Oliver who finally helped her with the figures.

Unknown to them, another figure, at a distance, was looking at them. While they were distracted by the people inside, the figure on a rooftop nearby pulled out an arrow and fired it at the Thea and Tommy.

Robert managed to see the arrow making its way towards Thea and Tommy. Ignoring the man, he lunged towards Thea who was further to him and pulled her down, as the arrow struck Tommy on his shoulder.

Oliver and Moira stopped momentarily to realize what happened. As Tommy fell on the ground with a grunt, the two figures disappeared, leaving behind a team of confused people.

* * *

As Oliver had thought, he had a press day. Felicity had thankfully handled everything. Diggle was not too happy when he came to the house and found Oliver snuggled up with William.

"You could have called me."

Oliver looked up with a raised eyebrow. "John, I didn't really have time to pick up the phone as the attackers attacked soon after breakfast. We didn't even eat properly."

John sighed, before saying, "I will see what I can get. Everyone good?"

Oliver knew John was talking about the people from different Earths. He nodded and gestured inside. "They are patching up one of us."

John nodded, looking around. "I will see how I can help Felicity."

Saying so, he disappeared as Thea entered the room. She looked at William and smiled. "Hey buddy, why don't you go and hear embarrassing stories about your dad from Robbie? I got to talk to Oliver."

William jumped and nodded eagerly, before giving a smile to Oliver and running inside. Once he was gone, Thea turned to Oliver.

"We need to talk about our dad's doppelganger."

* * *

"Ouch!"

As Tommy flinched, Laurel gave him an apologetic smile. "My medical training is only so good."

Tommy grinned, pushing his head back. "It's all right. It's just I have had a peaceful time for a while and the wounds are kind of getting to me."

Laurel nodded in understanding as she slowly cleaned the wound. It was too deep and though Tommy would have enjoyed using his power, he felt exhausted.

The door opened and Moira peeked in. "Mind if I come in?"

Tommy grinned. "Why Mrs Queen, you wound me thinking I would say something about it."

Moira allowed herself to smile as she sat on the other side of the bed while Laurel kept working on the wound.

"It was quite amazing how you handled those men, Mrs Queen." Laurel said, her eyes on Tommy's arm, "I didn't think you could do it with your age."

"Please Laurel," Tommy said, "Mrs Queen is badass."

"Oh, stop it you two!"Moira laughed. "The island made us all strong, Laurel. Maybe, you can try it one day."

"Oh no!" Tommy immediately sat up, resulting in him groaning in pain and going back down. "Don't go to the island, Laurel. The place is a madhouse."

Laurel rolled her eyes. "I will see."

Moira smiled at the young woman. She was good friends with her own children back home. Turning to Tommy, Moira asked, "How are you, Tommy?"

"Struggling, but good."

Moira nodded. Laurel looked at the two of them in interest.

They both had their history with League while laurel herself had never even heard the name of that place.

"So," Laurel spoke up in the silence, "What are your stories? With the League, I mean?"

The look on their faces made it clear it was not a happy story, but Tommy decided to indulge in it nevertheless.

"I was the heir of the League," Tommy said, shifting slightly, "By two ways. First, the previous Ra's Al Ghul chose me and then my dad became the head so I automatically became the heir."

Laurel nodded as Moira spoke up, "Robert and I...we have had our interaction with the League."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Moira glared at Tommy, "I am allowed to have my secrets, young man. Now, do you need any help?"

* * *

"What about him?"

Thea at once sat beside Oliver. "Ollie, he could have easily saved both Tommy and me, but he only saved me despite being closer to Tommy."

Oliver shrugged. "Because you are his daughter?"

Thea chuckled. "But see, I am not! He has a son back home, remember? He purposefully ignored Tommy."

"Now Thea..."

"I am serious Ollie," Thea said, looking at her brother. "And that is not just it. This morning, he was almost aggressive to Tommy. It wasn't much but it was there. I really think you should look into this."

* * *

 **Ta-Da! What do you think? Good? Bad? Why was the League there? Do tell me in your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I am extremely sorry for the unreasonable delay. I think it has been over six months? I don't know...I just left the fandom for a while and real life caught up like anything. Anyways, this is a Christmas present. Some questions will be answered and maybe some fluff? I have no idea. I have five more chapters to go...so hopefully by February this will end!**

 **mjf2468: I hope you are still around! This chapter will hopefully give some answers? I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **The WayOfLife-447: Wow, thank you so much! I have updated now, hope this is good enough! Merry Christmas!**

 **Rupayan: Well, yes! I never abandon a story, only take an unreasonable long break!**

 **Tempe4Booth: Well, it was your review which made me update! hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Tommy just lay on his bed, imagining his day couldn't have gone weirder. There was a world where Oliver had gone through everything he had and without any power. Oh dear Lord, how did he survive?

He suddenly felt a vibration in the pocket of the pants he had been given.

Tommy smiled. Yes, his magic worked on alternate Earth. He pulled out a small rectangular mirror from his pocket and saw the runic writing on the back glow a golden hue. He couldn't help but smile.

Tommy sat up and waved his left hand over the mirror and the reflective surface changed into the image of a familiar beautiful brunette staring back at him.

"Hey, Snowball."

"Thank God I remember how to use this." A frantic Caitlin Snow stated. "How are you-? I mean, where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Caitlin. That portal sucked me into another Earth but I'm safe." Tommy told his wife. "Turns out I wasn't the only one."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head and oh dear lord, Tommy missed his wife.

"Yeah, three other Green Arrows from other Earths got taken from theirs and brought to Earth-1 where we met this Earth's Green Arrow," Tommy explained. "Still don't know why though."

"So, there are three doppelgangers of you from other Earths?" Caitlin asked, her scientific curiosity piqued.

Tommy couldn't help but smile at her. "Not exactly. They're doppelgangers of Oliver and Laurel. As well as Mr and Mrs Queen."

"Oh." Caitlin breathed. She knew how much Robert and Moira meant to Tommy. Two people, he felt he had failed. "That must feel... surreal for you."

Tommy sighed. "And then some."

Tommy heard a set of footsteps and looked up, only to see Thea enter. Tommy waved and Thea gave him a small smile. However, the smile slowly disappeared as she saw Tommy holding a mirror. Raising an eyebrow, she came closer, only to be shooed away by Tommy.

"So, how's the team holding up?" Tommy asked, looking back at the mirror.

"They're frantic. Barry and Wally literally looked all over the world to see if you were teleported somewhere else. Cisco and Ryan are helping Dr Wells build a dimensional locating device to see if they pinpoint your location." Caitlin explained, probably ignoring the little show. "Even Kyle came back from Oa to join in the search. Cole called him and he didn't hesitate."

Tommy smiled. Glad to have his friends watching his back. "But I'm guessing that you aren't reaching for scientific answers?"

Caitlin nods. "Your cousin is here."

"Z? She's there?" Tommy asked.

"She said as soon as your... mystical energy left this Earth, she... um, astral projected here to get you back."

"I appreciate what everyone is doing but I seem safe here. I even met their Thea." He looked up and gave her a wink. "She seems almost exactly like ours."

Thea huffed and crossed her arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That's another Thea?" Tommy nodded. "Oh, seems like you are enjoying yourself. Well, I have to go. You take care of yourself, okay? I need you home. We all do."

"I will," Tommy said softly. "You and Frosty keep the team in line."

"Oh, I guarantee she will." She said with a mischievous look. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tommy told her, fighting back tears.

With that, his wife's face faded and the mirror reverted to a regular mirror.

"So," Thea nodded. "Is that... Your magical powers?"

Tommy shrugged. "It is one of many things I can do."

Thea scoffed. "Must be weird."

Tommy smiled, before settling into silence. When Tommy looked up, he saw Thea staring at him, as if he was a piece of art. Which he was, quite honestly.

"Um, Thea?"

The younger woman snapped out of her daydream and blushed. "Sorry, I just...this is too real."

Tommy chuckled. "Tell me about it. Mr Queen's alive, and everyone else is so...different. Even you are different."

Thea smiled. Tommy shifted back, a question in the back of his mind. Who was a better person to get answers than Thea?

"Thea, if you don't mind me asking," he finally said, "what happened to my...other self, here?"

Thea's breath hitched as she shook her head. "Wha happened wrong with everyone. The Undertaking."

* * *

"Hey, um, Dad? Can we talk?"

Robert felt a warm feeling as he heard Oliver call his Dad. It had been so long...six years since he had seen his son. And here he was, calling him Dad.

"Of course Oliver!" he said with a smile. Oliver nodded before sitting down in front of him on the sofa.

Robert sighed. How much this boy had grown up! "You have managed to make quite a name for yourself, I see!"

As Oliver raised an eyebrow, Robert showed his phone. There was the article about how Oliver became the Mayor.

"Felicity gave me the password. I was just...catching up on your world."

Oliver smiled. "It was just a thought. After Mom...I thought I could give it a try and so far it has worked for me."

Robert nodded. "It is a very good thing. I see Queen Consolidated didn't make it."

"I was never a good businessman. And with Isbael Rochev..."

Robert immediately sat straight. "What about Isabel?"

Oliver noticed the offensive stand his father's doppelganger took. Frowning, he said, "She made it her life's aim to destroy the company. And with the Mirakuru in her veins, she wasn't exactly the best version of her."

Oliver watched as his father lost himself in deep thought. "You don't like her, do you?"

"She tried to kill me and my whole family," Oliver pointed out, "We weren't exactly friends. Why?"

As Robert did not answer, Oliver continued, "I know about you and her...she definitely hated me."

"Oliver," Robert slowly massaged his temples, "Moira is dead on my Earth. Amell...he was becoming his worse self. I needed help and..."

"And you got back with her."Oliver finished with a sigh. "Well, you are an adult and you know how to make your choices so I can't really say much, now, can I?"

"You can say anything that you want to Oliver," Robert said, slowly crouching forward. "I might not be your father and you might not be my son, but we can have some kind of a...well, relationship."

Oliver nodded. This was too much to handle. "All right."

Robert nodded, sitting back straight. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Oliver nodded, sitting straight. "It is something that Thea pointed out and I couldn't help but, ponder over it. You have been warm towards everyone, except Tommy."

At the mention of his name, Robert's whole demeanour changed. "Now, whatever he did on your Earth, this is not your Tommy. While you were being unwelcoming towards him, that's fine but..."

"Thomas Merlyn is not Tommy." Robert finally cut in. Oliver looked at Robert and suddenly he felt like a child. The look that Robert was giving him was the one he had reserved for his opponents. "I understand that this Tommy is not the person that I have come across. But seeing your biggest arch nemesis in a good light doesn't help anyone."

Oliver raised his eyebrow. "Arch-nemesis?"

"Who is one person who has been plaguing you, Oliver? No matter what you do, who is the shadow who never leaves your side?"

Oliver's breath hitched. "Malcolm Merlyn. Though he dies last year but..."

"Well then Thomas is my Malcolm Merlyn," Robert said, looking straight. "I killed him last month, but knowing that bastard, he would probably come back just like that."

Taking a deep breath, Robert continued, "I understand what you are asking from me, but understand that it is not something which I will be able to do much sooner."

Oliver nodded. If a doppelganger of Malcolm Merlyn came to him and said that he was the Green Arrow...Oliver shivered. That would be impossible for him to accept.

"Oliver?"

Oliver and Robert both turned to see Felicity looking at them. What had she heard?

"There's a call from the Mayor's office," she said, looking at Oliver only, "They need you to come in today. Think you can manage?"

Oliver sighed, shaking his head. "Do I have a choice?"

Felicity's pout made it clear that he did not.

"Fine, I will go. Dad, you want to come?"

Robert raised an eyebrow. "How will you explain your dead father in the office?"

Oliver shrugged.

"You can take Tommy," Felicity and piped in, "I mean if he can do illusions he can probably change faces."


End file.
